


In which John comes to terms with what (who) he did last night...

by GreenBryn



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Morning After, Slash, morning after conversation, morning after crisis, timeline firefly: season one, timeline spn: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Prompt/challenge:SPN/Firefly, John/Simon, what if Simon found another ship before Serenity?





	

Crossposted: [comment_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/16934.html?thread=2422822#t2422822).

For [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/), Prompt: _SPN/Firefly, John/Simon(/Sam/Dean?), what if Simon found another ship before Serenity?_

~*~

John stares out at the stars through the large windows of the cockpit, and ponders just when exactly he became a complete idiot. The kid's probably young enough to be John's son, for Christ’s sake. Not that it shows. The strain of looking out for his sister has made Simon grow up fast, and he's much too serious for his own good. John is scared to death that someday that'll be Dean, too consumed with worry and paranoia for his family that he forgets to live.

 _Calling the kettle back, aren't you, John?_ Mary's voice chuckles in his mind, and John huffs as he double-checks the instruments, making sure that all signs are go for take-off in a few hours. He doesn't like staying planetside longer than absolutely necessary, would much rather be out in the black along the rim, safe from both the Alliance's tightening grasp and the wide variety of demons and nightmares native to each planet.

There's a clatter of footsteps leading up to the bridge and he knows who it before he sees Simon out of the corner of his eye, settling down in the co-pilot chair. He trained his boys a long time ago about stealth and elements of surprise and nowadays he usually can't hear them over the hum of the Impala's engine, and that gorram girl likes to walk barefoot and is quieter than most ghosts he's stalked.

He'd come to the bridge to think things over, and now that plan of action is disrupted. Mixed feelings war for a moment, and John doesn't know whether to resent Simon for intruding or welcome his calming presence. He doesn't mind Simon, not really - the kid argues back less than Sam, shows as much loyalty to his sibling as Dean, and over his short time on board he'd already proven himself to be an excellent medic when John and his boys came back from a hunt gone sour. Still, that's no excuse to take the kid to his bed.

John is still beating himself up about his moment of weakness when Simon clears his throat nervously, "Last night was... I don't quite know what to say. I've never done anything like that..."

"No need to grapple for a ride," John cuts him off gruffly, flicking random switches and typing commands into the ship's computer system. "You're gettin' that in exchange for your doctorin'."

He doesn't look at Simon, but he's pretty sure the kid's jaw dropped at that statement. Usually he takes pleasure in ruffling the kid's feathers a little, cracking that sleek facade Simon wears at all times. But this is different, and for once John doesn't want to know what emotions are boiling under Simon's surface, and so he doesn't look.

When the reply comes, it cracks his own veneer a little to hear Simon flustered and stuttering. "I-I didn't.... I never meant... I-I certainly didn't intend to presume-"

John interrupts, "Good. Just makin' that clear." They're going to have to stop for gas soon, but there's no point in buying some in the morning when they can get it for less on an outer planet tomorrow. "You're under no obligation."

He can feel Simon's eyes burning holes into him. "I never believed I was." John nods at that, and silence stretches out between them as John checks and re-checks the flight plans and does a cursory scan of the Cortex to make sure no new warrants or necessary information has appeared.

"Where are we headed next?" Simon asks, his voice casual enough that John answers the question literally and steadfastly ignores any alternative meanings.

"Jiangyin. Might be a hunt, there's been reports of travelers going missing over the years when they pass by. Not much in common, but usually folk with an education or a skilled background, so mind you stay close to the ship while we're there, y'hear?" He's not feeling partial to the kid, he's just not sure what he might be hunting and he doesn't want to risk losing the best medic his ship's had in a long while. That's all.

"Understood," Simon replies, a hint of a smile in his voice, and John just shakes his head.

~end


End file.
